


The Duke and the Gunslinger || Cashmere, Cashmere

by iamnotanegg



Series: The Duke [11]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Il mio West | Gunslinger's Revenge (1998), Tumblr Roleplay - Fandom, tumblr rp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wager between the Duke and the Gunslinger.<br/>My summer sucks, I know. Now you gotta read it to find out.<br/>Kbai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

dukeoftheblackstar:  
"Cashmere?" A blonde Englishman emerged from shoulders of men and women that bucked as they spoke mirthful of their drinks and their venomous gossip. Eyes fixated on the other's coat with great interest. Holding his hand out for a firm shake, the man mused. "David. Please."

jack-sikora:  
“Only tha best,” Sikora drawled with a smirk of his own, though it was unlikely he’d obtained it lawfully. Two men stood to their feet as David approached the table, Sikora tipped back on his chair with his feet up.  
Harsh blue eyes lifted to meet with David’s, holding up a hand to stay his men.  
“Haven’t seen you ‘round before, David,” Sikora sized him up, smiling to show unusually perfect teeth for the era, “but then, I just got ‘ere mahself an hour ago.”  
And it showed, a lot of people had left the moment he’d set foot into the Saloon.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Not a man of hands, I see.” Retracting his arm, David offered a short, sweet smile. “Jack Sikora, is it?” The Duke found it difficult to worm himself into a conversation unless he really wanted more from someone. In this case, merely knowing and seeing the rumored infamous entity was enough. He would yet to decide whether to steer clear of this fellow or actually make use of him. Money would not be a problem but to what purpose, he wondered.  
“I’m not quite sure of what you do. But they tell me you’re quite good.” He paused, biting his bottom lip, as he habitually does. “Of what exactly, I’d like to know.”

jack-sikora  
“I save mah hands fer more important things,” Sikora grinned with a lewd expression, grabbing a barmaid as she passed by too close and pulling her into his lap, “yah dunno where they’ve been.. so best I’d keep ‘em to mahself.“  
She struggled with wide eyes but he wouldn’t let her go, she glanced pleadingly at the bartender but he just put his head down and pretended not to notice.  
“David I’m the best Gunslinger in the world,” Sikora boasted with a challenging tone to his voice, as if daring him to question the claim, running his tongue over the slender, pale neck of his prize, much to her disgust as she visibly shuddered and it made Sikora grin.  
“Just Sikora to strangers,” he warned subtly, “so whadda you do, hm? Come to challenge me?” Amusement flickered in his eyes, the two men with him slowly eased back down onto their stools and watched David with intent gazes, nudging each other every so often to mock the squirming woman caught up in Sikora’s grasp.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David watched in a mix if disgust and pity over the fallen victim; neck tainted by such filthy means of affection. The Duke, despite his prolific reputation under the leather belt, had never found joy of forcing people to instill himself pleasure. He had always found it pitiful; to David, force is the absence of skill. An interesting thought brewing within the back of his mind.  
“As a matter of fact I have.” Came a modest response, eyes once more shifting to the surrounding crowd that seems to have accepted their fate. “But not in the form of guns, dear Sikora.” The Duke smirked, arms tucked behind as he tittered on his heels. “I’m sure there’s more to you than just a man with a gun, yes love?”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was so surprised with David’s answer, the woman managed to struggle free and uttered a quick and quiet thank you to David as she hurried by him. A sudden silence filled the air around the closest proximity to the pair, as those who had been eavesdropping widened their eyes at the boldness of David’s fearless manner towards Sikora.  
His men were eyeing David more intently now, brows burrowed to wonder what’d happen next. Sikora stood up to his full height and adjusted his belt and hat, stepping into David’s personal space. “Jack Sikora ain’t ever backed down from a challenge,” he drawled menacingly, “and I sure as hell don’t figure on startin’ now.”  
The two males behind him stood to their feet, stances relaxed and remaining a step just behind Sikora, one more relaxed while the other rested his hand upon the hilt of his pistol with twitching fingers at the ready.  
“Come on back tah mine,” Sikora invited David, “ya can tell me there what ya wanna try an’ best me at.”  
“Jack,” the tenser male spoke up. Sikora just lifted his chin, eyes never leaving David’s and the male fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Oh, this’d be fun; The Duke thought to himself. His smile grew into a wicked grin; turning heel to grab a slick, black umbrella over one of the empty tables to his left. He then pulled out a bill and tucked it under the half empty, or to others – half full, glass of bourbon before holding his gloved hand forward; gesturing Jack to lead the way. “I trust you keep to your word, Mr. Sikora.”  
Unlike the gunslinger, David carried no entourage; anything out of work is him and him alone. Of course, with the exception of his driver that not once had complained of the Duke’s dirty business, David preferred to take certain matters into his own hands. After hearing gossip about a certain terror out in the county, he would have ignored the fuss and carried on business as usual, but upon hearing praises of his horrid deed, David’s curiosity piqued. Setting out to get the bastard’s whereabouts, The Duke deemed it necessary to get to work.  
“I don’t play dirty, love. It won’t be much fun if it’s a handicap match, now would it?”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora noticed the wicked grin and had to become very curious as to what David had in mind, his men slowly seating themselves at his lack of command for them to come along. He couldn’t help but smile brilliantly and move his head as he winked at David with a click of his tongue. “I am a man of my word, David,” Sikora reassured him, for all of his awful reputation, Sikora wasn’t keen on landing himself the label of being a liar.  
The two men lazed back in their seats, drinking their beverages and offering up glances of interest and mistrust towards David. Some people were sending prayers for him to come down again, for sometimes when Sikora left with someone, they were never seen nor heard from again.   
“Don’t worry yer pretty blue eyes ‘bout them, darlin’,” Sikora walked towards the stairs, “they ain’t invited to this party.”   
He walked up the staircase and strolled casually into his little room, turning to face David and give him a once over with his cruel gaze. “So,” Sikora set his gun down onto the counter politely and stepped away from it, “what’s so damn funny, boy?” Sikora did not like to be smiled at.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Forgive me, Daddy.” Came the Duke’s mock; a very rare term he would coin to simply anyone has he felt only himself worth of such title of supremacy. “I just couldn’t help but think of how I’d win in this little wager.” Tongue draped over lips now moist; David stood by the door with his palms resting on top of parasol’s globe handle. The Duke was not one who’d wage into war without a well – sorted plan; though most would tag him as a cheat for having convenience with the help of money, the Thin White Duke plays fair.  
It wasn’t fear that kept him to stand so close to where he could flee; it was wisdom. Jack Sikora, according to his sources, is a very dangerous man. Lost in thought, David donned an obvious shy frown; he is well – informed and taught of how guns work and had used it at some point, but as far as application goes, he would always flunk. He didn’t find the need to kill for death is a sweet, unsatisfactory verdict; he craved the slow, gradual, venomous stride of torment and perhaps, humiliation? Possibly. Guns were just… Not the very best of his liking.  
“I’d like to play a game, Mr. Sikora. But before I tell you the rules, name your price.”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was not used to being called that without force having to be used, he could refer to himself as such but it seemed a reluctance of sorts for anyone else to use the term. Acquired tastes, he had to assume. Still, the request for forgiveness was considered and mulled over, cruel eyes revealing nothing as over time he’d learned to mask any sort of emotion or feelings that might accidentally wriggle free of it’s chains from the darkness within.  
“Oh yer so damn sure, huh?” Sikora could not resist a smile back, one of his nicer, more genuine smiles that suggested there could have been less of a brute locked away somewhere inside, but his eyes did not soften.  
Sikora sized him up.  
“Yer a bold one, I’ll give ya that,” he said evenly, that genuine smile still deceptively in place, “but ah don’t play games, David. Whatever it is yer plannin’ on doin’ - we do it fer keeps, got it?”   
He then eased back onto the counter, just looking David in the eye or at his face when David averted his stare.   
“Got a wife, Mister? A lady friend, even?” Sikora wondered suggestively, “maybe a pretty daughter?” He was seeking a worthy prize, determined to win and not wanting to ask for anything not worth his time.  
“Ah take that back,” Sikora lowered his head but kept his gaze locked to David’, “she don’t gotta be pretty.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was not one who would easily cower before anyone; whether he had leverage or disadvantage, David would welcome a challenge any day. Particularly, one that very much piqued his curiosity.  
A set of clean, pearl whites for one who lived in a county was enough of a dead giveaway that monetary wagers are out of the equation. Cashmere of the finest material, topped with a classy fedora and a striking proud feather; Classy is as classy gets. Heeled leather, cowboy boots, and an expensive set of visible weaponry; the perfect goon.  
“Of course, Mr. Sikora.” Came the Duke’s obedient response, ignoring bitter compliments. “I’ve had it all.” An equal, defiant, provocative smirk. “A wife, a mister, a lady friend, a pretty “daughter”, you name it; I have it.” A proud step forward, eyes locked with grin of his own, David pressed on. “But you see, my collection isn’t complete.” Fingers tapped over the hilt of his parasol, backing away as he began to walk, distastefully eyeing the dirt that soiled his velvet tip. “I’m willing to bet everything to get that missing piece.” The Duke paused, gaze shifting to meet the gunslinger’s spectacles, ”Everything, Mr. Sikora; including, my pride.” He turned to stand once more by the entryway, fingers firm over the hilt of his umbrella. “And I am a very proud man.”  
David pressed on, “The rules are quite simple; if you could best me in making the world fall at my will, then I am yours. Yours to do as you please.” The Duke’s jaw hardened, a concealed click of the teeth. “But if you fail; then….” Words dragged with a menacing grin, lips spread as eyes glimmered proudly. “You belong to me.”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora cocked his head, David had an air about him that suggested he wanted for nothing and yet he spoke politely despite Sikora’s blunt attitude towards him. There weren’t anyone of the upper class who would even look at Sikora, let alone willingly enter into a wager with him. His curiosity was certainly piqued.   
“Well now,” Sikora straightened up, “ain’t you the little firecracker, hm? Jest how many you got all tied up in yer home, David?”  
He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little envious, but then, his preference lay among those who did not want for his presence. The moment they showed an interest in him, Sikora knew it was time to look elsewhere. He hadn’t settled down by this time in his life, probably had left behind a trail of children somewhere out there, what would he know?  
“Ah can see you are,” Sikora took off his glasses and set them aside, next to his pistol on the counter, “ahm lookin’ forward tah takin’ that smug smile off yer face, boy.”   
Sikora walked over to where David stood, just a step in front of him. David didn’t flinch, he didn’t retreat or tense up, he didn’t even seem to be carrying a gun and yet he stood right there, calm as you like and smiling in the face of a known killer.  
There was a gunshot downstairs and Sikora’s eyes flicked to the stairs, then back to David. “Sounds like one of mah men got a little trigger happy,” Sikora turned away and walked over to his sink, washing his hands.  
“Yer gonna have to explain tha rules real careful-like,” Sikora spoke, glancing over his shoulder back at David, “ah ain’t gonna lose by default if ah do somethin’ that ain’t allowed.”  
He dried his hands, then approached David once more. “Ah look forward to obtaining you and yer little collection,” he said quietly, confident and in his mind he had already won.   
“Ah ain’t ever lost yet,” Sikora said proudly, but he was a Gunslinger and David hadn’t mentioned guns at all..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
at he would ensure implementation to the highest degree; no harm comes to him or anyone that would be involved under his name and a strict absence of dirt. The Duke valued consent greatly and would rather not have another rape allegation to support an already existing speculation that had really tarnished his reputation as a musician; how or why, he would never fathom an answer. He kept his business well out of his career, family and close circle of friends; a life he would like to keep. Dirt was another thing; a thing of which he was not willing to explain and ruin the smug façade.  
David merely chuckled, running his tongue over fangs pointy that peered at Jack as the Duke smirked. “They’re a lovely set, I’m sure you’d look no other.” He flinched at the loud gunshot, making his shoulders roll as he jerked a step to the side. He turned only to peep as far as his eyes could see but paid no interest. Rubbing a sensitive ear with lips pursed in discomfort, he continued. “So we both don’t end up empty handed, I’d like to um, I’d like you to gather as much w-women you can. But, here’s the catch; no guns, no bad mouthing, no grabbing, no force. Quite – like the opposite; or in this case, quite – like me.”  
Proudly, David stepped away, pacing further into the room as he felt slightly bothered by how humid the room was. “That girl from downstairs? If you could get her to fall in love with you the way a proper gentleman would, you’d have my head.” He paused, eyes darting towards Jack’s with a firm look. “In return, you may find one smitten of me and I will make her despise me; by your standards of course. If I fail, I and everything of me, belongs to you.” He held a gloved hand out, ready to set the deal unless he had other terms to add, “What say you, Daddy?”


	3. Chapter 3

jack-sikora:  
Sikora stood silently, listening intently to the rules for they were important and as a Gunslinger, he would always adhere to them to the letter. “Yah don’t like violence?” Sikora suppressed a chuckle, “yah ain’t gonna enjoy losin’ to me then, rest assured.”  
Sikora scratched his whiskered chin thoughtfully after David explained exactly what he expected to transpire, he could gather up enough women to start his own harem but not the way David had instructed of him. Such a thing was unheard of! He, Jack Sikora, was supposed to ask for the affections of a woman? Ask. Not take.   
Like a toddler trying to sound out a new word, Sikora furrowed his brow and his face was etched with concentration. No guns, no force, David was removing his entire arsenal. He looked back at the slender figure before him, it was quite easier and much more amusing to imagine this man struggling to put aside his gentleman manners and try to maul and rape a woman. That wasn’t fair, David would be having the most fun of his life, of that Sikora was quite certain.   
“So yah think I can’t be charmin’?” Sikora mused, though.. perhaps not quite as cocky and confident as before, he grinned, “you cunnin’ ferret, ah like you. You got yerself a deal.” He took David’s hand without hesitation, a firm grip and hearty handshake, he was looking forward to it but with trepidation at the fact that he was going to have to think carefully about his every move.  
Generally speaking, Sikora lived as if he were above the law, he was free and he behaved as such, if he wanted something, he’d take it without too much forethought or fear of consequence and who would even try to stop him these days? It was an enviable existence, but having everything you have ever wanted did get a little boring after a while, hence why Sikora would never turn his nose up at a challenge. It was something to break the routine, lift his spirits out of the same old-same old day to day expectations.  
“Lets go get us a couple o’ fillies then,” Sikora laughed darkly, he took his gun into his hand and lifted his gaze to meet with David’s. “ah ain’t leavin’ it here,” he explained, “but ah’ll be mindful not tah use it.” He couldn’t just walk out of there unarmed and he didn’t expect David to ask it of him, either.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
As David pulled his hand free, the spare tucked the parasol to his side, kneading the shaken hand; he had expected roughness from the gunslinger, but not at the expense of nearly breaking his hand. Funny how he found it bothersome despite being occasionally pulled, hauled, smothered and mauled by fans whenever he’d travel unattended. Expectations versus reality always was quite a charm; to be shocked, stunned, taken aback by what the mind had formulated. Oh how sweet it is to be proven wrong, truly it was. “We’ll see, won’t we?”  
Rubbing his hand, David’s brow lifted in slight irritation but quickly faded into a lax smile as the deal was set. Resuming post, David followed Jack’s exit thus, meriting glances from the inhabitants below that might have wagered and assumed David’s death the moment he briefly stepped further the room. It was that; the theatrics of surprise. To keep them wanting, wondering, yearning, needing to know. To be proven wrong as much as to justify their rightful notions. The thought made him smile as he descended the flight of stairs behind Jack.  
“Now remember Mr. Sikora,” Paused the Duke as the hilt met the man’s shoulder gently but with a faint thud due to the silence of the crowd. He strode further, brushing past Jack as he took his crane off the man’s bone, leaning ever so sweetly to whisper onto his ear as he moved ahead, “Charming, as you say.”  
The Duke, now ahead, held the door open with a single arm and the other posed on the ground with his parasol, granting the lady first exit.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora looked over to his men, they stood but he gestured for them to stay put and stepped over the body of a man who cradled his arm painfully.  
“Count yerself lucky,” Sikora sneered down at the gasping fellow, “he don’t usually miss.. “   
He held out his arm towards a passing barmaid and was tapped gently upon the shoulder, giving him pause at David’s quiet reminder and reluctantly withdrawing his hand from her direction.   
“Habits,” he shrugged amusedly, but thinking this might actually prove to be a challenge after all.   
Stepping outside into the late morning air, Sikora looked around and walked over to his horse, rubbing it’s neck and pulling a twig from it’s mane.   
“Are we jest supposed ta stumble on intah this or are you gonna show me a couple’a pointers?” Sikora asked, then with a brilliant smile he added, “ah’d be more’n happy tah show yer a trick or two in return.”  
“Unless yah wanna see what I got first?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke eyed and listened to the man writhing in pain, clutching his arm as blood stained the tattered fabric. It made him queasy; the blood and the sight not much, but the sound that pierced sensitive ears that are intended solely for music and a few other aspects in the Thin White Duke’s life. He wondered if someone would tend to the man if they had stayed inside; dare meddle with the infamous gunslinger’s doing. Sadly, they would have to exit the tavern if he wishes to schedule a quaint chat with the injured man.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” David was one willing to make risks, but never lives. Though some are bound to end, his would definitely not; the first decree.  
Gentleness, not bad. The horse was not ornery and that denounced the idea that Jack’s display was all talk. To tame a beast would require a balanced concoction of fear, power, and gentleness. No horse would respond well if given such a lax bind. But then again, the Duke was not of the West, so how was he to know?  
“I’d like to see what you’re capable of.” David replied under the convenient shade of his umbrella. “That one over there.” The Duke pointed at a woman that found herself tossed and taunted by three men; tugging her sleeve that then revealed her shoulders. Wrists bound by heavy fingers as another man toyed with her dress; lifting and peering as he laughed at the sight of the woman’s leg. She groaned in protest, besting to keep her dress held down, or better, intact.  
Eyes rolled to the right, admiring Jack and his display of kindness towards the stallion.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Sikora followed David’s gesture with his eyes, amusement in his expression at the sight of the distressing situation and he could not help but suddenly snap his head back around to frown at David.  
“Yah mean I gotta go rescue ‘er?” Sikora sounded to be in disbelief, “do ah get tah keep ‘er?”  
Sikora looked over at the men again, wanting nothing more than to just sit back and laugh and see how it turned out.   
“This is stoopid,” he grumbled, adjusting his hat and setting off across the dirt road to approach the scene.  
They saw him coming, knew who he was and two of them wore expressions of ‘forget this’ upon glancing at one another and hurried off in the opposite direction. The third one put his hand on his pistol ‘Bang!’ and fell to the ground, a hole in his forehead, still smoking, tell-tale of Sikora’s quick-as-a-whip draw.  
Sikora looked at the woman, words initially escaping him as he remembered the rules.   
“Uhm.. y’ah’l right?” he asked hesitantly, completely out of his comfort zone and seriously wanting to connect his fist with David’s nose right then as he felt like a fool.   
Fingers twitched as he holstered his gun, every part of him was screaming to haul her up against him and drag her to the hitching post, tie up her wrists and take her right there in the street. He was starting to get a sense of just how difficult this was going to be..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The woman froze stiff, scared shitless; bloodshot eyes as her breath hitched, ready to unleash a deafening shriek. Her shoulders shook in fear as the man dropped hard on the ground; a visible hole right between eyebrows with blood slowly marking the man’s forehead. It was only a matter of time before the woman realizes what had just transpired right before her eyes; bloody murder.  
David had graciously taken a few steps close to better peer at the woman’s facial expression; sick as it may be, he gets a sweet kick out of seeing distortion. The need to see stimulation slowly etch on a person’s face before the dreaded finale. He, himself, felt an uncomfortable bunch in the gut at the loud bang; ears not meant for such volume. Rubbing his ear yet again with a disgruntled frown, he tilted his arm and peered through his watch. [Insert woman screaming.]  
The woman shrieked at the top of her lungs, cupping her cheeks in disbelief. She dropped hurried to her ankles, backing away and completely forgetting the hot dusty ground burn her palms. “No please! No! Get away! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Don’t kill me!” She began to sob, finding solace to the nearest barrel and hid herself praying with her eyes closed.  
David merely watched in wonder.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was struggling with his desire to snatch her up into his arms, lips whetted now with a single swipe of his tongue as he fought the second urge to roar with laughter. This was possibly the most comical thing he’d seen all morning and he couldn’t even crack a smile. Watching her scurry away from him, Sikora sort of looked back at David but there were no clues given from that direction at all.  
{Ah got a thing or two tah say tah you} - he thought, sighing and turning away from David to look back down at the woman, but she’d gone. Glancing around, he finally spied her hiding by a barrel and he walked over to stand in front of her. Her eyes opened slowly, staring up at him with those big, brown eyes and Sikora was so tempted..   
He felt awkward, clearly not enjoying himself as much as what he would be if David wasn’t watching his every move. He wanted to punish her for screaming and running away, that really could’ve cost him if this weren’t just a practice run. So this was it, whatever he said next, would determine the outcome.  
What he wanted to say, was for her to shut her pretty little mouth around his cock, but a scratch of his chin and another stolen glance at David made him rethink that one, albeit very reluctantly. He considered throwing this part in, ask for a do-over and just fuck the simpering bitch til she begged him for more.  
“Ah ain’t gonna kill yah,” Sikora promised, cruel, harsh blue eyes meeting with fear stricken, glossy brown ones, “now get up outta the dirt, come on.. That ain’t no place fer a .. lady.” he caught himself before saying ‘whore’ - but his perfect delivery was missing one thing. He should have offered his hand, but he grabbed her by the upper arm and hauled her to her feet…  
Damn.  
Force of habit.  
{Ahh hell.. }


	4. Chapter 4

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke stood quietly under his nifty shade, massaging his ear from having to suffer through two gunshots in one day. It was simply too much; not an hour or so had passed and the ringing sound had returned; it was most unpleasant.  
David would have commended Jack for his valorous attempt; the tone was a bit off as he had that husky, twang that screamed bad blood and instilled fear on just about anyone who knew him. Jack pulling the woman by force did not bode well for David’s analysis but then again, it was something to note; he’d need to learn a thing or two to win the wager.  
In a way, the woman found comfort holding Jack to his word; baffled, shaken, but somewhat grateful. Dragged off from her seclusion, she stood with her back hunched in fear; as if her hair and shoulders would be enough to shield her from whatever dreadful plan Jack had in store. She waited to be handled; pulled against her will, slapped or even thrown onto the barrel to be publicly ravaged for the world to see how filthy she was of a woman. She continued to sob; soft and frightful, eyes rattled and met David’s who merely offered a warm, assuring smile.  
“W…What do you wa… Want?” She finally muses, inching away from Jack but too terrified to run off thinking she’d suffer the same fate as his. now dead, abuser.

jack-sikora:  
Her posture only incensed Sikora, forcing himself to suppress a growl, to stop from yanking her hair and tying her to the nearest hitching post, face up and exposed bare, sloped downwards, star shaped and ready to be toyed with for hours. Oh, the things he could do to her..  
Sikora had to force himself away from such imaginings, he was starting to feel his body responding in anticipation of a stolen fuck. Now he was not used to feeling worked up and not doing anything about it to sate his urges, so he wasn’t sure what to do about it except to shift and hope it went away by itself. Cursing the day David was born, Sikora took another shot at trying to calm the cravenly bitch down.  
“Ah jest saved yer life,” Sikora drawled, “ what that hell d’ ya think ah wa-.. Ah mean, ah was askin’ if yer alright.. Yah didn’t answer me, yah st-.. uh.. I mean yer safe now.”   
Damn, this was harder than he ever imagined. Sikora cleared his throat and resisted all urge to follow after her, he tried to but ended up keeping about two paces from where she was anyway.  
“What’s the hurry, missy?” Sikora smirked, “uh.. I mean, don’t uh.. don’t be scared of Jack now, come on.. Ah ain’t gonna bite.. How’s about ah escort yah home, hm?”   
This was painful.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David admired how hard Jack was trying to really tone his gruff down; the wager hasn’t even officially started but an interlude to have a grasp of each other’s capability to adjust would omit unnecessary lessons from each other. That, and to test whether it was actually feasible; it seems to be so.  
The woman was beginning to calm down but felt forced to comply; stopping her tracks, she stood eyeing Jack both in fear, confusion and suspicion. Her eyes failed to steady themselves onto Jack’s as they would dart from his face, his hands and the visible gun tucked into the holster. Nerves wracked, the woman glared; brows furrowed as if sniffing out anything Jack may be hiding under his sleeves. Her gaze soon shifted to the approaching gold – crowned man, dressed quite finely in black, under a nifty parasol. It made the woman wonder whether he owed any uptown men a favor or his father did or any of his ancestors that have come to hire jack and collect the bounty. And the infamous Jack Sikora is playing her a fool. It enraged the woman and made her less trusting; glaring once more at Jack as he forced her tongue to speak. “Th… Thank y… Thank you, but I’d rather eat horse dung than go with you.” The woman spat, right on the tip of Jack’s shoes.  
And that was David’s cue… or so he thought. Your move, Jack.  
David could not fathom what possessed him but he was pretty sure it was impatience; quite rare of him to act impulsively. The Duke knew he’d be more agile and so a distraction was needed. What was the harm in bending a few rules; say, first name basis? “Hello Jack.”  
And as the gunslinger would turn, he threw the folded parasol at Jack, to which David assumed he’d catch upon reflex. He snagged Jack’s gun, clicked the hammer to activate and pointed it at the woman. His hand shook but not as much to give his cover away. “Noisy little bitch.” David cooed; he had no qualms with a foul tongue, he just couldn’t use force even if his life depended on it.  
Bang.  
David jerked, shaken but regained composure as the bullet ran past the woman and into the wall. The woman, clearly confused and frightened, ran behind Jack and clung to his coat for support.  
David winked discreetly.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora watched her suddenly go from fearful to suspicious, that lessened his anger towards her and made him more fired up to want to fuck her. Simpering bitch, cowardice angered him more than anything else. But now she was starting to mistrust and hate him, that was more like it, this attracted Sikora’s attention like a moth to the flame. The more you don’t want him, the more he finds you irresistible.   
A moment of wanting to grasp her by the hair and shove her face first down into a pile of horse dung while he defiled her crossed Sikora’s mind, teeth bared in a forced half snarl that was what happened when he tried to smile at her with those thoughts in his head.  
His name was spoken, his first name, that was not allowed. So, he naturally turned and raised his left hand to grasp the parasol, leaving his gun unguarded in a moment of poor decision making, he should’ve used his right hand instead. He looked down at the thing, but he didn’t react to the gunshot itself, rather he glanced up at David playing the bad guy and he seriously had to bite his inside cheek to keep from doubling up with laughter, the woman scooting behind Sikora just made his eyes water with mirth at the ridiculous situation. He had to wonder how he himself appeared to anyone else who might be watching them.  
Upon catching sight of the wink, Sikora looked back at the parasol and sighed. He’d rather use the gun..   
“Now look what yah’ve gone an’ done,” Sikora warned David, “ah ain’t tolerated spit on mah boots jest so yah can steal mah - I mean hurt this ‘ere little lady.. “  
He broke free of her clutches and stalked towards David, eyes sharp and parasol swung low, aiming to trip him and retrieve his pistol. 

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David felt the painful betrayal of his beloved parasol; thus, tipping him off his heels and onto the ground. Fine suit crashed and soiled with the browning that stained the porcelain shirt and slick, blackened vest. Heeled, velvet boot ruined with such unruly particles that would, in a few minutes, force the Duke to spew his own bile through his mouth, should he prolong such exposure.  
David’s face was bright red; red in a very bad way. He was tensing up; nerves anxiously pumping, fingers twitching, held elevated off the ground in an attempt to save himself from coming in complete contact with the dreaded, frightful, dirt. Teeth clenched hard as remorse clouded his head, along with a hefty page of curse words that rarely escape his lips unless hurt or fucking. He clicked his jaw, teeth against teeth as he groaned most displeased; looking like an inverted turtle trying to roll and be free is the last thing the Thin White Duke needed. A grave miscalculation that clearly had a horrendous effect.  
The woman sought this as an opportune moment and dashed off without even taking a second to look back; simply, pleased and thankful to have lived another day. Be it by the hands of the infamous Jack Sikora or by sheer luck.  
David hardly cared if he blows his own cover, all he wanted was to get up, shower about ten times and get drunk out of his mind. Help was not something David often asked for; if he could do, he would. Plain and simple. Unfortunately, this was not the case. “A little help if you don’t mind, Mr. Sikora.” Pleaded the Duke through muffled, gritted teeth.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora turned around, ready to place his booted foot upon David’s chest and claim victory, when things sort of went a bit weird and he was once again left to scratch his whiskered chin confusedly.   
“She got away,” Sikora stated with irritation in his tone, “what tha hell are you doin’ ?”   
He watched as David just sort of, well, Sikora wasn’t sure what to call it and just stayed down. He knelt to pick up his gun, pressed it to the middle of David’s forehead and then holstered it with a smile.  
“Ah suppose ah can oblige yah just this once,” Sikora laughed deeply, placing his hands under David’s arms and hoisting him up to dangle over his shoulder. Jack then got to his feet, with David’s upper half facing behind him and he kept his chin held high as he carried the strange young man back to the Saloon’s porch.   
“Yah ain’t afraid of a little dirt, are yah?” Jack wondered, as David’s body was tense and he couldn’t stop dusting his clothes off, trying to rid them of the offensive particles.   
“I ain’t laughed so hard in years,” Sikora set David down rather unceremoniously and stood back, “ah reckon after ah win this bet, ah’ll jest keep you locked up with mah pet.”


	5. Chapter 5

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“A little is not what terrifies me, Mr. Sikora.” The Duke seethed in disgust; gunpoint target he could easily brush off his mind just as he could make do with being hoisted over another man’s shoulder, clearly someone was able to see that humiliating display. Had he been aired off the ground a minute late, he would have shrieked like a school – girl getting gang – banged by forty men all at once; all at once.  
Teeth gritted as he spoke, brows knotted without break as hands busied themselves dusting to the last bit. Heels clicked onto the wooden surface as he shook particles off his dark jeans, tapping onto the floor to rid even his velvet boots of such filth. Shoulders rolled to unhook the vest off, shaking and thwacking it in the air, checking the pockets as if dirt could walk and crawl into the shut crevices of his fabric. So many things at once now infuriated the Duke; his loss of control, miscalculations and every grain of dirt that kissed his immaculate presence.  
David shuddered at the thought but couldn’t help but pry. “Your pet?” Folding his vest neatly and hooking it over his arm, he held his arm forward in an attempt to pat Jack’s shoulder but withdrew awkwardly, averting his gaze and walked back inside where neither heat nor dirt can touch him. “You instill want Ja– Mr. Sikora, not fear.”  
Unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt to ventilate the stress of his system, David turned heel and matched Jack’s eyes. “Let’s try that again tomorrow. But I would have to bring you home. I can’t have you cheating behind my back, now can I, love?”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora couldn’t help himself but be amused, he hadn’t ever seen the likes before. “Damn city slickers,” he mused, leaning back to watch David frantically rid his clothing of the dust and dirt, though it would be noteworthy to have seen that Sikora stepped back when David was shaking the dirt from his clothes. Preferring to seat himself upon a chair, rather than the ground or a dirty fallen log, Sikora wasn’t overly keen on getting his precious clothing dirty either. Perhaps not as repulsed by the stuff as David clearly was, Sikora would still rather not have his expensive ensemble soiled just the same.  
He followed David back into the Saloon, where his two men looked over at them and gauged Sikora was quite fine, so they relaxed and just watched intently, in case Sikora suddenly called upon them. “Yeah, ah’ve got a real pretty little doll back home,” Sikora spoke vaguely, “yah’d get a real kick out of ‘im, ah promise.. “  
“Ah don’t care much fer want,” Sikora showed his displeasure with a frown, “ain’t nuthin’ a bigger put-off fer me than being wanted.” It went hand in hand, David could take that either way he chose, because Sikora meant it in both ways. He didn’t like being wanted by the law and he certainly didn’t like for anyone to throw themselves at him. Seduction was an alien word to him.  
He gave a shrug. “Whatever yah say,” Sikora laughed heartily, storming over to the counter, “gimmie something stiff tah go and make it quick.” Sikora remained to drink, then he walked back towards David, spurs clinking on his heels.  
“Ah’m ready,” Sikora told him, his men getting to their feet, expecting to tote along.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“You’ve your kinks Mr. Sikora and I have mine. But let us stick to our… ah… Shall I say… Contract?” Nothing was signed to ensure both parties abide by the agreement. Though both men were more than willing to keep to their word, David had gone through several mishaps to know that no better agreement is set until etched on paper; a contract would have to be made and signed once they reach home.  
In David’s mind, it would be easy to clean up a Jack Sikora; a lush suit and tie, a new pair of leather shoes, maybe a glove or a new fedora, a clean shave; perhaps the stubble stays. The Duke found it cute a charm among men; a charm of which he himself simply cannot ignore.  
He was still fairly preoccupied checking for any unwanted particles latched onto his clothing that he failed to notice Jack approaching with his men. The Duke offered a decent smile to Jack’s crew before darting the Gunslinger a displeased glare. “I only take what I need Mr. Sikora; and all I need is you.” He stated firmly, eyes briefly turning to address Jack’s men before returning to meet his.

jack-sikora:  
“Well you’ve just said a mouthful,” Sikora smirked amusedly, thinking about Ziggy, “boy’s kinkier than a cheap garden hose.”  
Sikora would sign a contract if that’s what David required of him, though his pride would be a little hurt because he always kept to his word. He wasn’t always exactly the friendliest man around, but he took a promise seriously.  
Finishing off his drink, he watched David intently inspecting himself for what Jack could only assume was any bits of dirt that might have escaped his notice. Sikora was not overtly partial to males, he wasn’t so sure Ziggy counted as such because he was aware the boy was not Human and liked to wear outfits that revealed far too much skin, outfits that included high cut things he called micro mini skirts. Whatever the hell those were, they looked really feminine to Jack.  
But he found David to be rather, what was the word.. prissy? It made him grin with amusement, he was so accustomed to farmers and the other working types around here, all bulked and lazy, scampering around like frightened rabbits whenever he got too close and yet big talking themselves to try and impress the ladies whenever Jack was otherwise preoccupied with something (or someone) else.  
“Go on upstairs tah bed boys,” Sikora instructed his men and straightened his jacket, “seems this is gonna be a private party.”  
They glanced at each other, gave David the stink-eye and reluctantly moved away from Jack to head slowly up the staircase, when Sikora looked back around them and laughed suggestively.  
“Don’t wait up!” Sikora called after them.  
They nudged each other and smirked, hurrying upstairs to try and find Sikora’s hidden stash of expensive liquor.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was quite positive that Jack said “boy”; he wasn’t exactly sure whether Jack swung that way considering he was all gruff from head to toe. Then there were his trusted henchmen that were willing to go as he pleased; security is one thing, but David couldn’t help but think that Jack is quite capable of keeping himself on his toes for years on end. One couldn’t help but think whether a few happenings do happen under the table.  
It was an interesting revelation to say the least; considering Jack being very attractive, he also possesses a lean body, as how he would imagine a gunslinger to have. The thought made David’s tongue peer and caress his lips almost in its own accord; having a quick view of what delicacy the mind fussed over. In addition to that, Jack has one of the Duke’s weaknesses.  
Choosing not to comment, the Duke couldn’t help but bite his finger waiting like a school girl for his senior boyfriend, hip at a certain angle of impatience; a real queen bitch.  
Guiding Jack to where he had conveniently parked his car, he held the car door open for Jack to mount his Jaguar before slipping behind the wheel. Does he even know how to wear a seat belt?

jack-sikora:  
If there were any ‘backseat’ happenings going on, Sikora wasn’t talking about it. He wandered outside after David, the spurs on his boots clinking on the wooden steps and then the dirt path of a road until they reached the strangest looking thing Jack had ever seen in his life. He halted as David held it open for him, frowned and walked around it slowly, examining it from every angle.  
Taking the cue, he slowly got inside and sat down carefully, watching David take the wheel.  
“Now what tha hell is this s’posed tah be?” he wondered, scratching his chin and thinking how ridiculous David looked, “yah look like yer expectin’ this thing tah go someplace!”  
He had to laugh heartily, teeth showing.   
“It ain’t even got a damn mule tah pull it, let alone a horse!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
And at that moment, David fell in love with Jack’s country – boy ass; he couldn’t help but imagine Jack would react stripping him down to wear a more urban line of clothing apart from making a fine gentleman out of him. He’d have to work on Jack’s accent of course; a few round tones wouldn’t sound too hard but the Duke would never take that southern, husky twang that riled him up fairly good. Keep the whiskers, stick to his preferred style; fedoras and ruffles, and whip him a little to proper.  
David watched Jack stalk his precious Jaguar before sliding right in. He had given up on mentoring people to click their heels to dust off dirt before slipping in, but he didn’t want to be rude; this, after all, is Jack’s home. It’d appear as an insult to consider his dirt as dirt.  
“You’re a real darling, Mr. Sikora.” The Duke flirted with his tone, chuckling as he slid the key right in and allowed his baby to roar mighty and proud. A cloud of smoke out back, engine revved, roared and growled like the beast of a car it was, shaking as it began to start up. One hand on the wheel before leaning to close the gap between two fine gentlemen, he reached for the strap and dragged it over Jack’s chest, clicking it on his side; spare hand supporting his weight as it found itself comfortable over Jack’s lap, fingertips coyly still along his inner lap. “Buckle up, sweetheart. This baby doesn’t need no horse.”  
The Duke reclined and fastened himself, stepping on the clutch and sending his Jaguar 1.5 E Type rocketing at a very generous speed.

jack-sikora:  
The comment was a curious one, that term was meant for women, not a Gunslinger but as Sikora opened his mouth to school the Duke on the proper use of the term, something happened when David turned a small key. A very, very loud noise made him instantly tense, startled into drawing both his pistols and looking around with wide eyes.  
He leaned back when David reached across him, wondering what the hell he was doing and giving David a very strange look indeed.   
“Now what kinda restraints are these?” he asked, looking down and taking note of fingers still resting on his thigh, he said nothing to object to them, “ah can still use mah hands tah get free.”  
Sikora slowly put his guns away, then tugged and pulled at the seat belt. It moved off him, but when he let it go, it snapped back into place.   
“Damn weirdo alien techn-ah-logical doo-dads ain’t never anythin’ good ever comes of it,” he grumbled to himself, continuing to try to free himself and suddenly clawing into the seat when the thing moved forwards at speeds he’d never experienced before.  
“Shit!” Sikora instinctively grabbed at his hat, as if it might blow away, he couldn’t understand how this thing moved without horses, was it alive? Was it black magic?

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Tongue ran across the upper deck of fanged ivories in excitement; to see Jack so out of his element and in panic was quite delicious, to say the least. David did have a minor stroke of panic as Jack held his pistols at a ready; he’d probably smack Jack with every bit of him if he’d damage his baby; The Duke isn’t much a Duke, so to speak, without his mighty horse.  
The fiery, blonde crowned man had to recline and stay still for a few seconds to stop himself from cooing at Jack for being incredibly cute and adorable. In thought, David wondered if he would crack under pressure at chatterbox jack. He wasn’t complaining, he just wasn’t much of a talker; he’d either be too busy snorting cocaine, pumping heroin in his veins, fucking and hissing, or smoking and drinking. He’d indulge in a conversation but his lips weren’t meant for talking; they were for singing, laughing, occasional, cheesy jokes delivered at a petty fashion. They were meant to silence and suppress, ensnare and bewilder, hum and do vices.  
It was too much for David to hold; he started giggling and then ended up laughing, biting his fist as he drove with one hand. He spent the next few minutes giggling like an idiot before gradually setting the car to a more appropriate speed.  
***  
It wasn’t long before the Jaguar prowled along the urban streets with flashy lighted bill boards with big letters and gigantic pictures of men and women displaying their assets, illuminating the evening alleyways of the Big Apple.  
Car parked, David leaned once more and unbuckled Jack’s seatbelt after he had set his own free. He peered right at Jack’s eyes with a stern look; non – threatening but David did mean business. “The guns stay down, clear?” He didn’t wait for Jack to answer; he wouldn’t.  
Keys in his vest, car shut, circled and held the door open for Jack to dismount, he then guided Jack past the empty lobby and up to his unit.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora kept a firm hold of his hat for some time, the giggling and the laughing soon had him slowly relaxing his tense posture but he continued to grip onto the seat for all he was worth. He didn’t appreciate being made fun of, but right now he had other things to occupy his mind. It was one thing for a modern man to visit a place of a past era but to bring Sikora into the city, where everything had changed unbeknownst to him, was quite a different story.  
The thing just went, it kept on going and going, running on perhaps David’s willpower? Jack wasn’t sure, the only thing he’d ever seen that even came close was a carriage with wheels, pulled by horses of course. The bill boards and lights were particularly eye catching, because it was getting dark and there were lights and things that weren’t stars.  
“How’d they get them gas lamps so high up on there?” Sikora looked out his window at the passing signs, shops and street lamps. He smirked at the large pictures that were so revealing, but it took him by surprise that they were allowed to be displayed like that.   
He could not keep his gaze in one place for more than a couple of seconds, looking through every window of the car, even twisting around to peer out the back one if they passed something he particularly liked to see. He heard a click and the straps suddenly whizzed away from his body, vanishing back into place like magic. The door opened and Jack got out of the car quite willingly, though his knees buckled when he first stepped out and he felt a bit dizzy.  
Sikora didn’t like to be told he couldn’t use his guns here, they were his most prized possessions but he reluctantly nodded, he just had one condition.  
“Just don’t ever get me intah that thing ever again,” he groaned, feeling queasy as he stumbled after David, looking around at buildings that weren’t made of logs or stone in bewilderment.


	6. Chapter 6

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was not expecting anything remotely close to Jack being easily riled up by sceneries and objects David is accustomed to; then again, him being in the county probably all his life as the Duke being in the city in his years, this was to be. Being naturally fatherly or somewhat parental in some cases, he adored spoiling people. The more they act so bewildered by things, the more he craves to sate that curiosity and introduce new things to them as his half – brother Terry did when they were young. He’d have no qualms getting Jack his own car if he behaved and quite frankly, he will eventually require one to swoon the ladies of their feet if the Duke intends Jack to become some classy debonair.  
The second David pushed the door open, the frosty chill of his unit was the first to kiss him hello. The lights flicked open as the back of his hand idly ran through the wall and marched right in; wondering if the cold would bother Jack as much as his guests did. With the cold just looming around and not physically in contact with his skin, it was heavenly enough for him that he couldn’t remember when the last time he switched the AC off was.  
The unit was fairly big and spacious; a hearty furnace, his prized white, custom glass, coffee table (that compensated for his lack of dining area), a massive fluff, foldable couch, a connecting kitchenette, main room across the guest room, adjacent to a shared lavatory and two large vases by the window that contained an assortment of sweets.  
Rubbing the back of his neck and making it a soft pop as he inclined his head, he kicked the door closed as soon as Jack entered. He’d have to go over the rules of keeping the place spotless in the morning. “I know you drink but all I have tonight is vodka, is that alright?” Does Jack even know what vodka is? Is there vodka in the county? Is it very stereotypical to ask / say that? Let alone think that only bourbon and whiskey existed in the country? Bad, Dave; real bad.  
Vodka was a necessity in the Duke’s humble abode; it gets things heated up.  
Wandering towards the fridge, he held a silver bottle up to show Jack and gathered a pair of glasses. And as if handling miniscule possessed imitation of Pandora’s box, David had to wash his hand with warm water before handling the ice with his own hand, dropping a pair on each glass. The swift deed made his teeth tug at his bottom lip, quickly pouring a drink for both and meeting him back at the couch. “It’s good. Trust me.”

jack-sikora:  
It hardly ever rained where Sikora came from, sticky perspiration was pretty much the norm asides the dry, humid summertime scorcher days. Even winter was hot, so the cool-down was both a shock that temporarily stole his breath and a nice change. It made him shiver, him not being used to it and all, and he looked around slowly to try and take everything in.  
Sikora walked slowly around, looking down at his feet and furrowing his brow as he knelt down to touch the floor. As soon as his fingertips touched the carpet, he withdrew his hand at once, startled by the lack of wood flooring and wondering what kind of animal this fur had come from?  
“Vodka?” Sikora just about mocked David with a smirk as he slowly and unsteadily got to his feet again, uncertain of the strange fibers under his boots, “that piss weak gut-rot? S’pose it’ll hafta do.”  
He watched the curious behavior with the ice and accepted the glass.  
“As if ah’m gonna trust you,” Sikora smiled politely, “but since yer kind enough tah drag me all tha way out here to yer fancy spaceship, ah’ll have a glass or two with yah.”  
Sikora knew how much of each drink he could handle, since Vodka was less than 40% alcohol, it was basically medicine where he was from, so he figured he could take quite a fair amount in before he’d risk getting drunk. That was not something he cared for, it slowed down his reflexes and made him sick the next morning.   
He drank a large mouthful and looked puzzled, eyeing the glass suddenly.  
“It don’t taste right,” he noted.

jack-sikora:  
With David’s wealth, he could’ve simply purchased himself property that wouldn’t require passing through some flirtatious lobbyist who desperately either wanted to fuck him for fame or fuck him for money; but he’d prefer to a nifty, small apartment with scheduled room service and carpeted floors all throughout the loft to have people wipe their dirt – stained shoes before they could reach his unit. He wouldn’t have to worry about being a dick by asking them to wipe their shoes or take them off.  
“Oh, I forgot. I’m sorry, love.” Right before David could take a swing at his share, he rushed back to the kitchenette and sliced a couple of lemon peels, dropping them onto a small saucer; a bit of salt on the side too. “I bet you I can out – drink you, Mr. Sikora.” The Duke teased, marching back to the living area and seating himself on the floor so Jack could enjoy the couch all to himself if he’d like; for someone who might’ve enjoyed the ride far too much, David assumed it might’ve stressed him as much as getting manhandled stressed David. I’ve got to bathe soon; he mused to himself in silence, pouring Jack another glass as he held a lemon cut in the air.  
He picked up his glass, chugged till half and bit onto his peel; licking his lips right after a soft tug on the bottom flesh. Taking another peel up for Jack to lean and bite on, he wiggled it cordially. “Come here big boy, bite and suck.”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora settled himself down onto the strangest looking sofa he’d seen yet, wiggling to get comfortable and he had to admit, it was the most plush and soft thing his rear had ever been so delighted to be seated upon. Far more accustomed to bar stools and horse saddles, Sikora leaned back and relaxed to enjoy the treat of something so soft that he could sleep on it.  
“Hah!” Sikora laughed, genuine amusement lit up his usually cruel and cold blue eyes, “skinny little thing like you? Out-drink me? Yer on.”  
He accepted the challenge, watching David and his strange custom of biting the sliced lemon peels. Sikora took down his entire glass, just to show he could do better than just half and he set down the glass onto the table, grabbing David by the wrist and copying what he’d done, making a sour face before pulling away and taking the slice out of his mouth.  
“Ugh, that’s better,” he sighed, rubbing his temple and eyeing the bottle curiously, feeling the need to blink several times, “are yah sure this is just Vodka?”  
It felt much stronger somehow.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
And that was the purpose of not having many guests at home; to bring home the good ones he could play with and play the will.  
The Duke had to rub his wrist to assuage Jack’s rough grip. It had to expected; he seemed so riled up on winning the damn challenge and him being an overly ball of roughness just adds to it. Brows briefly parting as he discarded the emptied peel, dapping his now lemon – moist covered pads onto the shy pile of salt, shoving it inside his mouth to taste.  
Unlike Jack, David took his time and allowed Jack to have the upper hand. Tossing the bottle to fill Jack’s glass, higher than it previously was. The slower David drank, the higher his tolerance remains. As far as he was taught, that was the key to healthy drinking; the longer you let it brew and simmer, the longer you enjoy the night. The faster you chug it, the quicker it gets to your head; in the case of vodka, both heads in most cases.  
Nodding with his finger still lodged between his lips, savoring the combating saltiness, he picked up the bottle and turned the label to prove that it was nothing more than just vodka; specifically, a fine Balkan 176.  
“Whath tha mather, Jack?” Teased David with his hand still between his lips. “Knocking ouf on me now?”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora slowly lifted his gaze to meet with David’s.   
“Don’t call me that,” he spoke in a low growl of a tone, “and there’s no way in hell ah’m goin’ down on two drinks!”  
He was pretty sure he could out-drink David, leaning down to study the label and it did indeed say Vodka.   
“Mah mistake,” he apologized, sitting back and trying to figure out why he wasn’t handling it so well as he should be, he’d barely had two glasses and it was making him feel warm and.. something else he really didn’t want to think about right now.  
Sikora drank the third glass, bit a lemon slice and felt the need for some salt now too, it was really starting to make him feel a bit strange. This is where he would usually stop, so as not to get drunk but he felt conflicted. Three glasses of something as weak as Vodka? Something wasn’t right, but it was clearly printed on the bottle, so he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  
“C’mon sslow coach,” Sikora goaded David with a half smile, showing some teeth, “I’m onto mah fourth glasss already!”   
He was pretty sure he was winning, but there was a slight hint of a slur in his tone.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke’s finger slipped out with a wet pop, quite pleased to feel his tongue wiggling alive. Vodka isn’t much his choice of alcohol but it was all that he has at the time and he wouldn’t want to call for room service and go through explaining that he has not hired a classy – cowboy stripped for some late night happy hour. It’d catch on quickly considering he only took home friends that were in the same circle; Lou, Iggy, Mick and a few others that had shared the limelight with him in the public’s view.  
Vodka scorched his tongue but kept his system heated; him and his odd sense of needing to be well – ventilated. The lemon was to keep himself from lounging at Jack or anyone he’d share drinks with, rip their clothing apart and drive himself mad with lust until satisfied. Taking the glass to meet lips for a drink, the Duke was one glass down; quite a few more to catch up to Jack’s number but then again, the gunslinger’s quick pace would ensure David a quicker victory.  
Both glasses refilled, David suckled on his lemon peel, watching and listening to Jack slur in tone. “Sikora isn’t much a treat to say. I feel like I’m being very rude.” The Duke confessed, speaking in between his lemon suckling, salt – licking and vodka – drinking façade. One glass down and David was feeling the heat rise; for someone who was easily weakened by the heat, he surely was feeling it.


	7. Chapter 7

jack-sikora:  
In his experience, Sikora knew that the Vodka would not even come close to getting him drunk for hours, so it confused him as to why he was feeling the effects so strongly after only 4 glasses of it. He hadn’t counted on that happening at all, it was piss weak stuff, cheapest crap on the tap, was he losing his touch?  
He kept glancing at the bottle, but the fine print blurred by this stage and he had no chance of discovering the much higher alcohol content this newer version of the beverage had.   
“Ever-one calls me that though,” Sikora reassured him, gulping down his fifth glass and instantly regretting it as it swooned his head, “damn.”  
He sat back for a moment, deciding he had enough of a lead to be able to take a few minutes break. Sikora shifted uncomfortably, feeling more than just a little heated as it flushed right down his chest, through his abdomen and right on down to his loins.   
“We oughta go pick up a couple’a young fillies an’ bring ‘em on back here,” Sikora suggested, squeezing his thighs together and grunting at the discomfort this caused him.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
I’m not most everyone, Mr. Sikora.” Proud as he is, the Duke would notsuccumb to be merely compared to just anyone or everyone for that matter. His frequent self – doubt that tarnished his pride and vanity would be matched verily with setting himself above the given basis of comparison if possible. He couldn’t help but turn a coy pout into a displeased frown, eyes darted to the swirling cubes that danced against the treacherous sea of alcohol, confined within its glassy orb. A shy ship, a slow suckle on the peel and his salted finger’s back inside his mouth.  
The blow to being compared and degraded to being just everyone, made him drift from the task at hand that the idea of Vodka kicking in between any man or woman’s thighs slipped; answering with an idle tone, David bit his finger. “None good at this hour, Mr. Sikora.” Tone soft and surprisingly, badly hurt, “I don’t intend to have you firing your gun inside my house.”

jack-sikora:   
“Yah don’t hafta tell me that,” Sikora laughed heartily, white teeth showing as he did so, amusement glinting in his eyes, “I ain’t never seen anyone, in mahlife, ever squirm around like an upturned turtle just tah get outta tha dirt!”  
And with that image playing over in his mind, Jack started to really laugh, so much that he had to hold his sides and wipe the corner of his eye.  
“Alright, alright,” Sikora panted, struggling to calm his mirth, “ah’ll.. heh.. ah’lltell yah what. Beat me in this drinking contest an’ yah can call me whatever thafuck yah want, deal?”

dukeoftheblackstar:   
Eyes rolling complimented brows that briefly kissed in shy embarrassment. He hated dirt and did his share of trying to avoid any humiliating display once he’d come in contact with it; he’d make sure to have spare gloves in his pockets, enough sanitizers handy, and kept a proper posture to avoid maintain balance and avoid tipping over.  
The Duke pouted, finishing his glass before refilling his third share and Jack’s sixth; a short, fair distance on the drinking game but David knew when he’d be knocked out. He knew how to pace himself and though there were days he’d get heavily inebriated, he did so with the company of trusted friends. Jack being an acquaintance and one he’d rather not lose to with anything just yet, the Duke had ensured himself a victory as he watched Jack nearly tear up from laughing. It offended him but knowing his triumph would be another shot again, he was more than willing to lower his stance.  
“Okay then Mr. Sikora, if I win, I get to call you anything I want anytime I want, yeah?” He smirked, offering a toast to lock the deal. “And if you win…?” David teased.

jack-sikora:   
Sikora rested his palms onto his thighs, he had to think about that for a while and he couldn’t drink and come up with an idea of what to claim as his prize.   
“When ah win,” Sikora corrected David, “yah gotta call me Sikora and yahnever, ever call me Jack again. Seriously, if yah do it again, ah’m gonna havetah shoot yah.”  
He offered David no joking smiles, he was actually quite serious. Sikora leaned forwards and held his head with a groan, the room spun for a moment and he needed to steady that before he could reach for his glass again.  
But how was this even right? He picked up his glass, but did not fill it, instead he kept leaning forwards until he ended up on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling.   
“Ah think ah’ve had enough,” he sighed begrudgingly, his legs refusing to obey him by this point, and he laughed and started to sing off key..

“When we’ve been there  
Ten thousand years  
Bright shining as tha sun  
We’ve no less days  
Tah Sing God’s praise  
Then when we first begun”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The ever quiet Duke nodded; the serious glare in Jack’s eyes meant business and David knows when to cross the line or keep still. He wasn’t sure whether he’d lean over and catch the teetering gunslinger or let him fall hard onto the carpeted floor for being a prissy queen himself; he chose the latter.  
Down the floor Jack went; howling and gazing star struck at the Duke’s vanilla ceiling, dabbed with uncanny strokes of paint.  
Triumphantly smirking as he finished his share, David dropped to his side and kept a close distance to Jack. Heads side by side with a shy distance, the Duke raised his arm up, reaching the vast space; fingers sprawled out as if in deep concentration. Truth be told, David won by a handicapped play; it’s safe to say that he wasn’t at all pleased. Though entertained, not pleased nonetheless.  
Biting his lip, he curled his fingers into a ball of fist and peered at Jack through the corner of his eyes and chuckled faintly; eyes closing as he felt the weight of a near two – hour drive, the welcoming cold and vodka in his system. “Checkmate.”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora passed out moments later, it wasn’t even close to how many drinks he could have but he’d had no idea of the alcohol content in this drink. He was awake the next day, blinking into consciousness slowly so as not to be affected too quickly by the rush of sudden pain to his head, the churning in his guts and the dizziness that threatened to make him puke.  
“Ohh,” he groaned gruffly, curling up and clutching one arm around his stomach and the other shielding his eyes and sort of pressing into his head to try and make it stop thumping. His hat was over by the coffee table, his specs a few feet away on the floor.   
Sikora drank yes, but rarely enough to get drunk, so he would suffer for it worse than someone who was used to it. His eyes rolled and he heaved, but nothing came out and he closed his eyes then, falling back into a thankful slumber, jaw slackened and drooling as he snored softly.


	8. Chapter 8

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Morning came and David was up; brushed, bathed and dressed in a more casual fashion of cashmere turtle neck whose sleeves covered half his hands, a pair of his dark usual pants and heeled shoes. Pan sizzling with some onions, peppers, mushroom and a spare for bacon and sausages, the Duke leisurely took a sip of freshly brewed coffee. Now if Jack wouldn’t wake to the delectable scent of breakfast, he may do so with stench of burnt toast.  
“Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiit.”  
Mug on the counter and burnt toast hissing in the sink as water permeated its now soggy form, David stared at it in disgust while rubbing his left shoulder. He didn’t want Jack to get sick from sleeping on the floor despite it being fully carpeted. He already wasn’t muscular enough to lift and Jack’s sleepless form and weight really strained him badly. Comforted by the mere fact that he was able to hoist Jack onto the couch comfortably with a blanket on, David peered at the disgusting waste and began poking it with the tongs while breakfast simmered low.

jack-sikora:  
Sleeping like a dead log, Jack had absolutely no awareness whatsoever of anything David was doing. Not until he was slowly dragged up and out of the thick fog that was swarming in his head with aches and throbs, blinding him when he opened his eyes and making his head swim.  
“Oohh,” he groaned and shielded his eyes with his forearm lay across them, “what tha hell..?”  
Hungover, something he hadn’t been in a long, long time. Instinct kicked in and he suddenly sat bolt upright, looking around in a daze and trying to register where he was and if there was any danger around.  
“Somethin’ on fire?” he wondered, scrunching his nose and rubbing his eyes, then his temples with another pained groan as he slumped back down onto the sofa, before he rolled off and rushed into the bathroom to retch.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
It was a disgusting site to see; watching the soggy bread almost engulf the silicon tongs in its mushy, icky, wet form made the Duke shudder and drop the tong in the sink altogether. He heard Jack’s call and dried his hands, turning to pour him a hot cup of freshly brewed, caffeinated, anti – hangover concoction known as coffee. With his own held by the left and Jack’s on the other, he watched and stopped in mid – step as Jack darted swiftly towards the bathroom. “Well there’s a familiar sight.” The Duke mumbled with a soft giggle, leaving both mugs at the end counter and following after at a casual fashion.  
As he entered the bathroom, David pulled out a folded towel from the cabinet and sat on the edge of the tub by the toilet. Rubbing Jack’s back momentarily before rushing back to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of warm water, he returned to Jack’s side on knee. “Looks like I get to call you ‘Jack’ after all.” He patted Jack’s shoulder and assisted him recline onto him and sit on the floor after his first deposit, keeping steady just in case the gunslinger needed to puke his guts out again.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora leaned over the bowl, shaking and drooling. Now this was disgusting, nevermind the soggy, burnt toast. His eyes watered and his stomach gurgled, he grimaced at the smell and groaned in protest as he tried to gulp back another lurch of his guts.  
He took the warm water from David, the gentle rubbing to his back seemed to ease the retching and he gargled before spitting it into the toilet. He could not see the pull-chain anywhere, most toilets he visited were just deep holes in the ground with fancy coverings but here and there he did see one that flushed when he pulled a dangling chain.  
He relaxed and didn’t even protest as he was pulled into an embrace, reclining against David and taking deep breaths, he just nodded and burped.  
“Ah guess yah do,” he said quietly, lowering his gaze and just sighing long and low, “ooh mah head..”  
It was not lost on the Gunslinger what David was doing right now, watching someone throw up wasn’t exactly fun or the nicest way to wake up in the morning, he didn’t even need to be in here, so Jack appreciated the gesture and sat in silence to just contemplate the rarity of kindness he was being shown.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
For the years that he had been drinking, the Duke knew how to tend to his hangovers as much as how he knew how to tend to friends’ hangovers. He had seen and been catered to Corinne’s care that he had picked up a few tips to always keep him on his toes. Though he can be classified as one who takes a hefty amount of alcohol in his system, he isn’t a 24/7 drunken mess like Axl Rose or Alice Cooper. He’d get wasted every now and then but not to the point of waking up all disgruntled like Jack Sikora is now; he learns his lessons quick and never forgets.  
While Jack drank and cleansed his mouth, David reached and flushed the toilette before reclining back against the door, clutching the poor, groggy and seemingly nauseated gunslinger. He carefully and slowly rose to his feet, dragging Jack along with him with a steady and supportive hold. Guiding Jack back towards the couch, he walked back to the kitchen and retrieved both mugs and handed Jack one as he sat on the coffee desk.  
“You knock out easy, babe.” David giggled at his own joke, blowing onto his cup before taking a sweet sip. “I’d have to add drinking etiquette one – oh – one to our lessons.” With a smile, he lifted his cup to offer a toast before taking another sip. “I made breakfa—- Oh… Bloody fuck.”  
Mug on the table, the Duke rushed back to the kitchen and was quite happy to see that though the veggies had gone a little overcooked, the bacon didn’t get burned. Serving a plateful for Jack and a little on his, he brought both plates and cutlery to the desk; a larger bowl of soup for Jack if he wasn’t into anything solid while nursing a hangover. “Does anything hurt, love?”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora watched where David put his hand to make the toilet flush, seemed it was a small button now rather than a chain, he’d have to remember that. Grunting and uttering a groan as he was hauled to his feet, he stumbled to the sofa and relaxed down onto it, accepting the mug and drinking it in bigger gulps than David was, keen to get rid of the headache.  
“Ah feel like ah jes got trampled on by a herd ah’cattle,” Sikora groaned, holding his head, “oohh, damn..”  
He set down his empty mug and rubbed his temples, eyes closed and not wanting to open ever again. Jack just couldn’t understand what had happened, he should have won that bet easily, how could he lose? He opened his eyes to watch David scurry off into the kitchen and he groaned again, swearing under his breath at the throbs and aches all through his body.  
“Only everything,” he answered truthfully, “yah gonna kiss it all better?”  
He started to laugh but ended up yelping and grabbing at his head as it pounded.  
“Ohh, ah deserved that,” he lamented.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Cheeky.” The Duke replied, brow intricately high with a silly grin, leg folding over the other as he sat on the coffee table much closer to the couch. Laughing as Jack grunted and groaned in pain, David picked up the coffee pitcher and refilled Jack’s cup before setting it back on the table. “I guess we could relax for a day or two. Get you acquainted on the times.” He added coolly, picking his fork up and idly poking the yolk of his egg, watching the golden ooze stain the white plate.  
Reminded of the existence of aspirin and painkillers, David leaned back and popped half of the table’s lid open, revealing a small compartment inside. There were pills, pouches of god knows what, bottles and syringes; a whole array of pills and bottles of different colors, paraphernalia and packaging. He took the bottle of aspiring and twisted the lid open, taking one and handing it to Jack. “Here.” The Duke bit his lip and tucked the bottle back. “This should take care of that. I’d give you two but after last night, I don’t think you can handle an overdose.”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora smirked, of course he was cheeky, he’d learned some of it from David but he was naturally mean and simply applied it in a different way that was more affectionate than nasty.  
“What do yah mean, tha times?” Sikora wondered, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, “it’s still 1801, right?”  
He accepted the pill, examining it intently, turning it over and over. There wasn’t any aspirin where he was from, so he didn’t know what it was, or what it might be for, or what it was supposed to do.  
Slowly, he trustingly put it into his mouth and swallowed it with a mouthful of coffee, at least this was something he knew and he held the mug tightly as if it might keep him anchored to his own time period.  
Jack started to eat his meal and he was a hearty eater too, he was very active and getting enough to eat to sustain him wasn’t always easy back home, so he took full advantage of each meal that David generously offered him and didn’t waste a single bite of it.  
He really enjoyed his food, he would eat it quickly but not too fast so that he wouldn’t taste it, he just looked so content and pleased, glad to have something to fill his stomach with and appreciative of however the hell David managed to go and visit so many farms and vendors to make such lovely meals as this. Half the time he had just lived on fried beans on toast!

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Seventy – six, luv.” Came the Duke’s simple response, quite pleased that of Jack’s cooperation on taking the pill. At least there wasn’t any need of explaining what those were for or how they were made; it was far too early in the morning to add to Jack’s nursing hangover, he wouldn’t want him to fall flat all irritated and confused, now would he? “Nineteen – seventy six, to be exact.” That alone would be quite a hard pill to swallow.  
While Jack ate enthusiastically, David couldn’t help but smile at the sight; he had poured so much effort and time preparing the meal, that seeing Jack graciously take each plate in full made him feel really good about himself. Not in regally proud manner, but more of a delighted feeling of being appreciated; such a small gesture could mean quite a lot to the heartless, ice prince.  
He wasn’t feeling the need to eat but did take a few bites off his plate before settling for just his morning fix; coffee and a cig. He lit one up and hissed as he took in a hefty amount, puffing a cloud of smoke over his right shoulder before waving the trail off so it doesn’t go Jack’s way. “I guess I should’ve told you that before we made the deal.” Cheeky, cunning and always a step – ahead of the game; the Thin White Duke.

jack-sikora:  
Jack snorted.  
“Eighteen seventy six,” he scoffed, “ah ain’t that dang old.”  
He choked on his drink and sputtered at the clarification that it was in fact nineteen and not eighteen, pupils dilating in fear and expression turning to disbelief. Sikora swallowed slowly, that didn’t sound even remotely possible.  
To have crossed some sort of time barrier on their way here? Was that even a real thing?  
“Yah mean we’ve come a hundred years or more into tha future?” he wondered, trying but struggling to let that sink in.  
Eating was something Jack had no trouble in doing, he could really put it away and David ate like a sparrow by comparison, though Jack never understood the saying, since he’d seen the dang things eat double their weight in food a day.  
“Yeah,” Jack swallowed his latest mouthful, “that might’ve been a deal breaker, yah dang mongoose, how’m ah s’posed tah charm one’ah yer futuristic women? Yah know, tha sooner this is over, tha better. Ah can’t wait to get back home, this place is jes too dang strange!”  
Oh, but if only he knew.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Seems so.” Come to think of it, him and Jack might’ve discovered something drastically big in field of Science. It would entail a bigger responsibility if David were to turn them in to the proper authorities, and the Duke currently has quite a portion on his plate already. He’d have to balance his schedule, career, paternal duties, the terms of their bargain and teaching Jack. He knew he had the upper hand the moment he stepped in the West, what he didn’t know was how things are going to pan out between one of the present and one of the past.  
David scratched the back of his head at the thought. He’d probably spend the night dwelling on the subject but for now, a guest will be treated as a guest.  
“I’ll teach you and in turn, you’d have to teach me.” He paused and sniffled, scrunching his nose as a habit. “I might have to go back your way to see if I’m any good. You raise an interesting point, love.” David might have also left that certain prospect out; too much confidence does have its downfall.  
The Duke grinned widely and took his cup, chugging the now warm coffee clean. “We’d have to start with what you’re wearing.” Not meaning to offend as Jack does have a very enchanting ensemble, it just may not suit the current fashion. “Well come on then luv, all off.”


End file.
